


Later On, We'll Conspire

by honeysucklepink



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, klaine advent 2015, klaineadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/pseuds/honeysucklepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My "naughty" fic for Klaine Advent 2015: Kurt and Blaine get snowed in, with an empty loft and an extra-special gift basket from Santana (takes place in Season Five, pre-5.14).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary

“Well, that was the airline,”  Kurt said, putting his phone on the coffee table. “All flights are cancelled until this system moves out,”

“Good thing we were so snowed in here we couldn’t even make it to the airport,” Blaine sighed. “God can you imagine being stranded at  _LaGuardia_?”

Kurt cringed. “I hope we can get home before Christmas Eve. I didn’t plan for this, otherwise I wouldn’t have cleaned the fridge out. Looks like we’ll be surviving on the Stonewall Kitchen gift pack Cooper sent us.” Rachel was in the Hamptons with her dads; the rest had driven back to Lima a couple of days before.

“Well there’s always the one we got Burt and Carole for a late wedding anniversary gift if we get desperate. Oh wait, there’s something else,” Blaine picked up the package that had been left by the door with the rest of the mail. “Maybe some Hillshire Farms or Harry & David to go with it?”

Kurt took the package and looked at the return label. “Huh, it’s from Santana and Brittany.” He grabbed the scissors, cut through the tape and opened the flaps.

“God, how many packing peanuts do you need?” he said as he started digging into the box. “I… _oh_ …um, oh my,” Kurt stuttered out, blushing.

“What did they get us?” Blaine asked, coming over to look inside the box. “Is it… _oh_. Well, you know this  _is_  Santana we’re talking about.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine from the box, with a smoldering look honed from years of experience. “You know…this might be the only time we get this much time in the loft to ourselves. It’s going to be at least 24 hours before they even  _think_  of getting flights back on the board.”

“And it would be a shame to put this stuff to waste,” Blaine smiled, loosening his bowtie. “I mean, you  _are_  supposed to play with the toys you get for Christmas.”


	2. Broadway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: LINKS ARE NSFW

After they had changed out of their travel clothes and into more comfortable lounge pants (no shirts), they sat on the bed, the gift box from Santana and Brittany between them.

“So, what do we want to try first?” Kurt asked. “Just dive in, or start with something more tame?”

Blaine’s eye caught on a couple of things tucked on the outside edges. He pulled out two very festive and small pieces of fabric, twirling one on each finger. “How about a little fashion show to get us started?”

Kurt grabbed one of the pieces. “You’re on. How about we surprise each other? I’ll go back into Rachel’s room to change, you can change in here.”

A couple of minutes later, during which both grumbled some variation of _how do I even put this on?_ , Blaine called out, “Okay, Kurt...reveal on three?”

“ _Okay_...one…”

“Two…”

“ _Three_!”

Blaine whipped the curtain to their bedroom space open...and the both of them immediately burst out laughing.

“Oh my God,” Blaine wheezed while doubled over, “we look ridiculous!”

Kurt had his cock encased in a [candy-striped sock](http://spencers.scene7.com/is/image/Spencers/07292832-a?%24Thumbnail%24) that curled up at the end, while Blaine was wearing what appeared to be a [Santa hat](http://image.rakuten.co.jp/zest-shop/cabinet/03067877/imgrc0069910151.jpg?_ex=60x60) that barely covered his package.

Kurt wiped tears from his eyes as the laughter subsided. “I don’t see any straps Blaine, how is that thing even staying _on_?”

“It’s complicated, and not particularly comfortable,” Blaine winced, as he came closer to Kurt. “But hey, if we ever get invited to do a holiday version of Broadway Bares, we’re all set!”

“That, or if they ever get that Magic Mike musical off the ground,” Kurt said. He pulled Blaine to him, reaching behind the Santa hat and fondling the soft skin at the base of his quickly stiffening cock. His voice lowered to a sultry whisper, “so, Santa, do you have a...package under that hat for me?”

“Oh, I sure do,” Blaine hummed, grabbing Kurt’s member as it swelled and filled the sock. “But if you want it, you’ll have to let me take a lick of that candy cane, first.”


	3. Competition

The novelty undies long flung under the bed, Kurt was on his back, his feet planted firmly on the mattress as Blaine rode his cock. Kurt watched as he slid in and out of Blaine’s ass, his rim slightly puffy and glistening with their regular lube (they decided to save the flavored for Round Two).

Blaine’s head was thrown back when he gasped, “God I’m so close, Kurt, don’t stop…”

Kurt thrust into Blaine faster, tipping his hips up and trying to maneuver Blaine so he could hit just the right spot. “Fuck...gonna make you come so hard…”

“Not if I make you come first,” Blaine moaned, riding Kurt’s cock harder, his thighs flexing.

“ _Gah_ , this isn’t...oh, _fuck_ , a competition, babe,” Kurt grunted out, thrusting up faster.

“ _Oh, Jesus_...could have fooled me.” They were soon in a frenzied race, sweat flying off of their bodies as they rushed, Kurt’s cock pistoning in and out of Blaine’s ass as Blaine bounced up and down more rapidly.

“Fuck, right there, _fuck me fuck meeeaaaaaaaahh…_ ” Blaine cried out, his cock pulsing and splashing warmly onto Kurt’s belly, up his chest and a few drops up to his neck.

Kurt soon followed, a voiceless, open-mouthed breath followed by a grunt, as he came into Blaine’s tight little hole. He grasped the base of his cock and the condom as Blaine slid off his cock and collapsed onto him, his cum squishing and sliding between them.

He sighed and flicked out his tongue, licking the little bit of cum off Kurt’s neck. “Heh, I win.”

Kurt snorted. “Yeah, but I lasted longer.”

Blaine laughed. “Oh, ‘not a competition,’ huh?”

They fell asleep, still sticky between them, as they silently declared it a draw.


	4. Day

When they woke up, wincing as they pulled apart with Blaine’s cum dried between them, they headed straight to the shower.

“You know the great thing about this being the middle of the day?” Kurt said as he rubbed a sudsy loofah over Blaine’s belly. “Everyone else has long ago gone to wherever they go for the day, so there’s more hot water.”

Blaine hummed as he massaged his fingers into Kurt’s hair. “Yes, it is definitely a plus. And with the weather outside it is nice to be in here with you, all warm...and wet,” he said, sweeping his hand over Kurt’s back and reaching between his cheeks, a slippery digit circling his hole.

“Mmmm, that feels nice,” Kurt purred. As the hot water rinsed the bubbles away, Blaine turned Kurt around, and he instinctively braced his arm against the tile. He felt Blaine’s lips on the back of his neck, followed by his tongue, while the hand not stroking his crack was playing with his nipples. Blaine made his way down Kurt’s spine, kissing each little knob, then the dimples above his hips. Kurt sensed Blaine settling on his knees and moaned as Blaine’s hands spread him open, his warm tongue a uniquely different sensation than the water from the shower.

Blaine set to work devouring Kurt’s ass, starting with wide lathes from his balls to his sacrum, then shortening his path until his full efforts were focused on his hole. He alternated swirling around the rim and then diving into the center, Kurt’s flavor still heavy and intoxicating even under the soap and steam. He could hear Kurt moan wantonly as he worked his tongue inside him, could sense his right arm moving, knowing he was jerking himself off. Blaine kept his face buried in Kurt’s ass and reached around to take over, but instead they entwined their fingers together, working in tandem until he felt the slippery warmth of Kurt’s cum spill over his fist. As Kurt gathered his breath, Blaine grabbed his own hard cock and with three or four tugs lubed up with Kurt’s own fluid, went over the edge.

Both now spent and on their knees, the shower starting to cool above them, they quickly rinsed off. Kurt turned and kissed Blaine deeply. “We ought to day rim more often.”


	5. Escape

After two orgasms each and a relaxing shower, Kurt and Blaine were peckish and broke into the [gift basket](http://www.stonewallkitchen.com/shop/gifts/190479.html) Cooper had sent. Both of them were stretched out crossways on the bed and still in their towels, munching on rosemary-parmesan crackers and artichoke pesto.

“So,” Kurt hummed, nodding to the toy box, as they had started to call it. “What do you want to play with next?”

Blaine turned onto his side and looked into the box, pulling out a small package with a picture on the front of a woman wearing [fuzzy red and white cuffs linked with chains](http://www.spencersonline.com/product/naughty/bondage/cuffs-restraints/christmas-plush-cuff-mask-set-4-pack/pc/2352/c/2385/sc/2387/83306.uts?currentIndex=48&thumbnailIndex=71). “Wanna play Houdini? Let me chain you up, see if you can escape?”

Kurt cringed; the memory of the last Christmas, being bound and gagged by “Sexy Claus” and unable to escape, still lingered. It wasn’t a big enough deal to tell Blaine about, so it wasn’t his fault; he didn’t know. And he did trust Blaine implicitly. Still, he thought, it was awfully tacky of Santana to put that in the gift box considering she was there untying him that morning. 

Now, being the bin _der_  instead of the bin _dee_ , on the other hand…

Kurt put the tray of crackers and pesto on the nightstand, then when he turned back around, quickly grabbed Blaine’s wrists, pinning them to the bed as he straddled him.

“Why don’t  _I_  tie  _you_  up,” Kurt grinned. “Besides, you have Houdini’s hair.”

Blaine’s smile alone was all Kurt needed. After a few moments of struggling with the package, to the point Kurt finally had to go back to the living area and get the scissors again, he look out two sets of cuffs and a matching mask and Santa hat set. He tugged the hat on, garnering a chuckle from Blaine, who stopped when Kurt settled a sultry gaze on him.

“Okay, so why don’t you lay on your back, and put your arms above your head.” Blaine complied, and Kurt put one of his wrists in a cuff, then looped an end through the bed frame and attached the other one. He then trailed his hands down Blaine’s body, grabbing the towel and tossing it aside on his path. After a teasing brush against Blaine’s cock, he stroked down his legs to his ankles, connecting them with the other cuffs. Finally he took the mask and said “tilt your head up,” which Blaine did as he slipped the mask over his eyes.

Kurt kneeled at the foot of the bed and admired his handiwork. Blaine was gloriously naked and vulnerable, his cock already beginning to stiffen. “You secure, baby? Can you see through that thing?”

Blaine squirmed in the restraints and said, “Can’t see shit, and I’m…nervous? But  _good_  nervous. Like…anticipation-nervous.” He was still smiling ear to ear.

“Good,” Kurt said, reaching for something else in the box. “Then let’s begin.”


	6. Fan

Kurt’s firm but sure voice immediately helped Blaine relax against the fuzzy restraints. He closed his eyes, adding to the deprivation of sight the mask provided. Between the cuffs and the mask two of his senses had been taken; this ignited a small ember of desire in the pit of his gut, and the anticipation of what was to come fanned the ember into a low-burning flame.

He felt Kurt’s lips just behind his ear, a soft brush at first, then a wet suckling sensation interspersed with a tickle of the tip of his tongue. Blaine alternated between sighing and gasping, as he felt Kurt’s mouth travel across his body, his nerve endings responding in a dozen different combinations, from dull to pleasant, ticklish to arousing. Blaine could feel Kurt’s tongue swirl around his nipple, then suddenly his lips would be gone, only to reappear against the juncture between his hip and torso. Kurt would repeat this, Blaine not knowing where he would feel his mouth next…his ankle, his side, the tip of his cock, the hollow of his throat. After a while Blaine had lost track of time and was a ball of wanton need.

Suddenly he heard the familiar snick of a lube bottle…he instinctively began to raise his knees up, until he felt a hand press them back down, Kurt’s voice laughing, “no, not this time. Just trust me.”

He felt a cool dribble down his stiffened cock, then Kurt’s hand spread it around his shaft, but it didn’t warm…in fact the longer it was on his cock, the cooler and more tingly it felt. He breathed in the unmistakable scents of vanilla and peppermint, and realized Kurt had opened the [holiday set of flavored lube](http://www.ebay.com/itm/JO-Naughty-or-Nice-Lube-Gift-Set-Candy-Cane-Gingerbread-Special-Edition-/291336264590?nma=true&si=zFOcSXeBCS3m2w6MhfG655SZazs%253D&orig_cvip=true&rt=nc&_trksid=p2047675.l2557).

“Now it’s my turn to lick the candy cane,” Kurt drawled. Blaine felt him hold the base of his cock as he licked narrowly up and down his shaft. The contrast of Kurt’s warm tongue with the coolness of the lube had Blaine’s nerves overstimulated in the best way; he writhed against the restraints, for the first time regretting that he couldn’t bury his fingers in Kurt’s silky hair. He could only imagine how his fiance looked, his tongue protruding from between his pink lips, following the map his veins made across his dick.

Blaine was already a big fan of Kurt’s blowjobs, but this new sensation with the lube and the sensory deprivation put them on a whole new level. He could feel that familiar warm feeling in the pit of his groin, growing hotter and hotter as Kurt began to suck Blaine’s cock in earnest, swirling his tongue around the head, putting pressure on the frenulum and flicking into the slit. By now the lube had spread to the surrounding skin along the v of his torso, increasing the contrast of hot and cold. He felt Kurt’s lips stretching further down, down until the tip of his cock was in his throat and Kurt’s nose buried in his pubic hair. It only took a few firm sucks and swallows until Blaine was coming hard, moaning Kurt’s name over and over, as he felt Kurt’s hands pin his hips down to the bed.

By the time he was coming down, Kurt’s mouth disappeared, and Blaine could hear a wet, repetitive smacking sound that he recognized from experience, then a gasp, a moan, a drawn out “ _Blaine_ ,” and a splash against his softening cock and his belly.

Silence followed, then footsteps, running water, more footsteps, and the feeling of a warm cloth cleaning him up. Afterward Kurt removed his mask; he blinked up at the light as Kurt removed the cuffs binding him to the bed frame, rubbed his wrists, then reached down and did the same on his ankles. Blaine turned onto his side and reached for Kurt who snuggled right into his arms.

They looked into each other’s eyes, not a word spoken aloud, but still communicating everything they needed…trust, care, and love.


	7. Guide

When they awoke it was dusk, the last remnants of the sun faded on the horizon into a rosy purple and the vast sky a darkening azure. The brighter, artificial lights of the city took hold, as Kurt stretched and yawned into Blaine’s neck.

“God, I am so hungry right now,” Kurt murmured. “What else was in that basket Cooper sent?”

Blaine rubbed his eyes and wiped his mouth. “It was pretty substantial. I’m sure there was some pasta; you think we’re lucky enough to have some sauce too?”

“Let’s find out…ooh,  _brrrrrrr_ ,” Kurt said as he tosses the covers off, reaching for a robe. “I’m gonna turn up the thermostat while I’m up.”

Blaine reached for his own robe, comically trying to put it on while still under the comforter, then slipped his feet into his loafers rather than brave the cold wood floor. He padded into the kitchen area and started to dig further into the gift basket, the guide to its contents lost somewhere before their last round of sex. When he found a jar of red sauce he held it up in triumph. “Yes! Kurt, we have marinara!” Blaine called out.

Kurt came out from Rachel’s room, rubbing his hands together and blowing warm air into them. “And hopefully we’ll have more heat soon…other than the heat we’ve been generating, of course,” he added, kissing Blaine on the neck. “I’ll get the spaghettoni started.”

They worked quietly side by side, opening jars, filling pots, grabbing colanders. Among the other basket contents was a box of quick bread mix; it only required a can of club soda to complete, so they popped it into the oven as well.

Blaine was in charge of the sauce, which he poured into a saucepan and stirred to a simmer. He held a wooden spoon out with some of the sauce on the end, his hand underneath in case of spills; “Kurt, come taste this, see if it needs anything.”

Kurt took his wrist and guided the spoon to his mouth, his lips open, tongue protruding slightly to taste, his eyes hooded and looking directly at Blaine, who could barely breathe much less think. “Mmmmm…a little too sweet. Those jarred sauces always are. Needs a little salt, maybe parsley?”

“Um, yeah, good,” Blaine said, grabbing the seasonings suggested and doctoring the sauce. After giving it a few minutes for the flavors to cook in they tasted it again. Satisfied, they took the bread out of the oven, drained the pasta, plated it with the sauce, and took their supper to the dining table.

They sat next to each other, their elbows brushing, their ankles intertwined, as they tore of pieces of bread, swiping it in the sauce and feeding it to one another. Sex toys and canceled flights in the background, they sighed into the simplicity of the moment. An easy intimacy.


	8. Hope

After clearing the table and putting the dishes in the sink to soak, they cuddled against each other on the sofa. Blaine, however, could see that Kurt was distracted.

“Kurt, staring at that canister of pancake mix isn’t going to make the pancakes magically appear,” Blaine said.

“But, I mean we just need  _one_ egg, one small thing of milk,” Kurt grumbled. “You think the bodega on the corner would sell us  _one_ egg?”

“I think you are just going stir-crazy,” Blaine said, hugging Kurt closer.

“Okay, maybe I am.” Just when Blaine thought he had relented, Kurt suddenly stood up, marching towards their bedroom.

Blaine followed to find Kurt getting dressed. “Kurt, what are you doing?”

“Hoping against hope that the bodega is open and will sell me an egg,” Kurt huffed as he pulled a sweater over his head.

“And if they don’t?” he smirked, leaning against one of the support pillars.

“I’ll buy a dozen and then I’ll sneak over after they close and egg them with the eleven I don’t use to make pancakes,” Kurt said while pulling on a boot.

“No, you won’t. Kurt Hummel would never lower himself to such juvenile pranks.”

“Kurt Hummel wants pancakes,” he pouted.

Blaine laughed, “Well, then I guess I’m coming with you,” he said, grabbing his pants off the chair.


	9. Indecent

“Um…I probably should have suggested we call the bodega before we left the loft,” Blaine said. “Right?”

Kurt didn’t respond. When they had arrived at the store it was closed, a sign saying the fridge and freezer units had gone out and the stock melted or spoiled. Kurt grumbled something vaguely unintelligible (though Blaine was pretty sure he recognized the words “fucking pancakes”), and then turned back towards home, Blaine following. By now the snow had started to taper off from the heavy flakes that had fallen earlier.

_“Hmm hm hmmmm, are you listening…”_

Kurt shook his head, recognizing the familiar tune being hummed behind him. “Blaine, you’re not.”

_“Da duh daaaaa, snow is glistening…”_

“This isn’t a lane, it’s an alley.”

_“A beautiful sight….”_

“Okay, you are  _not_ following that with ‘we’re happy tonight.’”

“Oh, I was singing about your ass.”

Kurt burst out laughing. “Why Mr. Anderson, that is positively  _indecent_ , what would Smith and Bernard think?”

He felt Blaine’s arms come around his waist, his warm breath against his ear. “If they saw your ass they’d agree with me. Now come on, it’s Christmas duet time!”

“Fine, fine then… _walking in a winter wonderland…”_ ’

Blaine took Kurt’s gloved hand, leading him through and around the snow that had piled up, their voices seeming to bounce off the snowflakes themselves. By the time they were back at their building the snow was in their hair and all over their clothes; it began to melt as soon as they stepped inside.

“ _Ugh_ , that went from fun to gross in about 30 seconds,” Kurt said, peeling off his layers the moment they entered the loft. “I’m wet and freezing and  _why_ did I think that was a good idea?”

“I’ll get a warm bath running,” Blaine called out as he walked toward the bathroom, stripping out of his own wet clothes. He turned the faucets and checked the temperature of the water, then finished undressing. Just as he was about to step into the tub, he felt Kurt’s cool body pressed against his back, his half-hard cock nestled against his ass.

“You better not have been planning to start without me,” he asked. “I’m ready to warm up.”


	10. Jumble

Blaine sat in the tub and reached his hand out to Kurt; he kicked the jumble of discarded clothes away from the tub, took his hand, and stepped in, nestling in between his legs and against his chest. Kurt then stretched down and picked up a bottle of holiday bath oil Isabelle had given them, pouring in a small amount; the scent of oranges, currants, and cloves wafted up with the steam of the bath. The two of them stretched out and tangled their legs together, and Blaine began to rub Kurt’s shoulders.

“Mmmm, this feels nice. So much better than the wind and snow,” Kurt hummed, tilting his head to the side. Blaine took a washcloth and began to gently rub Kurt’s skin, starting with the nape of his neck, then sweeping the cloth across his shoulders, down his arms, and over his chest. While he cleaned Kurt’s body with one hand, he teased him with the other, brushing against his nipples, then taking one between his fingers, pinching and massaging it to a hardened nub. Blaine kissed the knobs of his spine, across his shoulder blades, then back up his neck to the spot behind his ear that was an instant turn on. Kurt felt Blaine’s cock stiffening between his ass cheeks; he shifted and repositioned until he could feel it against his hole.

“God,  _Kurt_ ,” Blaine moaned, thrusting against Kurt; the friction felt so good he gave Kurt’s nipple a particularly hard twist, causing him to gasp, then whimper. As they moved against each other, the water began to get displaced, splashing over the side of the tub. Blaine reached down and took Kurt in hand, the oils making the slide easier. His cock quickly filled in Blaine’s grip, and Kurt thrusted up into his fist, at the same time turning awkwardly to kiss him.

By now they were a jumble of limbs, legs and arms entangled as their bodies slipped against each other and the sides of the tub. They kissed sloppily, all teeth and tongues as Kurt tried to gain some leverage with his feet and rock against Blaine’s dick; Blaine jerked Kurt off harder and faster, and water was going everywhere.

“Oh god…oh god, faster,  _fuck_  that’s it,” Kurt cried as Blaine pumped his cock at a lightning-quick pace, until the tension that had been building like a slowly stretched rubber band finally snapped. Kurt sobbed out his release, cum gushing over Blaine’s fist and knuckles into the bath water, which was now half the level it was when they started.

He barely had time to recover before he was turning around in the tub on his knees, facing Blaine. “Up,” he ordered, pushing Blaine to sit at the edge of the tub. He sunk down on his cock, slurping him down while teasing his balls. Blaine gripped the edge of the tub, tossing his head back and breathing out Kurt’s name. He rocked his hips and thrust gently into his mouth until he was cumming across his tongue, then onto his cheeks and lips as he pulled out a little, taking himself in hand and rubbing it in with the softening head. He bent down and licked the cum off his face and kissed him deeply.

Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes, sated and satisfied…then looked around the bathroom which was a wet mess. The water had spread so far it had reached Blaine’s pile of clothes. “Damn, I guess we have to clean up for real now.”

Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt’s. “I’ll get the mop and some more towels.”


	11. Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those expecting some serious porn based on the prompt, my apologies.

“Ow, ow,  _ow_ ,” Kurt hissed in pain, hobbling to the bed.

“Where does it hurt?” Blaine asked.

“ _Everywhere_ ,” Kurt whined. While cleaning up all the spilled water from their bathtub sexcapade, Kurt had slipped and hit the tile particularly hard, then twisted wrong trying to get up. “I have a kink in my neck, another in my back. I think I need to just lay flat for a bit.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, helping Kurt onto the bed. “Just lay there and let me check for any bruises. If you have any actual injuries we might have to go to the emergency room.”

“Can’t we just find a chiropractor that makes house calls? I don’t wanna go back out,” Kurt said, laying on his back as Blaine checked him over, picked up his limbs and bent them this way and that.

“Well, I don’t think you broke anything, thank goodness. I don’t see any bruises. You don’t feel dizzy, do you? Doesn’t hurt to breathe?”

Kurt shook his head. “No, I don’t think I have a concussion or any broken ribs.”

“Well, I had to ask. Turn over if you can.” Kurt winced as he got on his belly and rested his head on his folded arms. Blaine stroked and pressed over Kurt’s neck, shoulders, and back, making a mental note when Kurt vocalized his pain.

“Ow! Is that really necessary?”

“Yes, babe, it is.” Blaine finished his evaluation. “I think you’ll live. Nothing one of my magical massages can’t fix.”

“Oh,  _everyone_  loves your magic massages,” Kurt hummed. “Even Sam said a massage of yours came close to making him bi.”

Blaine laughed. “God, he  _would_  wait until after we got back together to say that.  _Kidding_ ,” he quickly followed at hearing an indignant huff. “Wait right there, I think I saw something in Santana Claus’s present we can use.” He got up and reached for the box.

“Is  _that_  what we’re calling her now?” Kurt raised his head, and immediately regretted it. “Oh, ouch, still tender.”

“Yeah, just relax where you are. I saw these [candles](http://earthlybody.com/wp-content/uploads/holiday-candle-trio-303408bleogpwi87jx8g0a.jpg) that are supposed to melt down into massage oils…ah, here they are!” Blaine brought them to the nightstand and rummaged through the drawer for a lighter.

“I assume they’re themed like the other stuff?”

Blaine turned each one over. “Heh, yeah, they each have a Christmasy name. Okay, this one is  _Jingle My Bells_ , and it’s supposed to smell like red currant and sugared berries. That one might be nice. And then…” Blaine barked out a laugh and shook his head. “I can’t believe this…how would she  _know_?”

“Know what?”

“Look,” Blaine said, holding the candle’s label where Kurt could see without having to move.

He rolled his eyes. “ _Baby It’s Cold Outside_. Of course. She probably got the set based on that one name alone.”

“But still, how…”

“I told you she went through all our stuff when she first moved in, right? I’m sure she found an old notebook where I must have written it down, or seen how many times I’ve played it on iTunes, or drugged me in my sleep and forced it out of me.”

“Hey, so far we’ve enjoyed her presents so I’m not gonna complain too much.” Blaine took the tin lid off the candle. “It says ‘sugar cookies and anjou pears’…oh I like this, smell!” He waved the candle under Kurt’s nose.

“Mmm, that  _is_  nice, use that one!” Blaine lit the candle and put it back on the nightstand; he then laid down next to Kurt, stroking his back with feathery touches while they gave the candle time to melt down.

Kurt carefully turned his head and looked into Blaine’s eyes, the color of gingerbread. “Have I told you in the last few hours how much I love you?”

“I’m sure you moaned it a few times today,” Blaine said, kissing the tip of Kurt’s nose. “But I can never hear it enough.”


	12. Legend

Blaine decided to get up and light a few more candles, since he would have to blow the massage oil candle out at some point and he wanted to keep the mood. The scents of vanilla and pears filled the room, and Kurt deeply inhaled the aroma, relaxing more and more.

“So, are you ready for me to rub those muscles down?” Blaine asked, getting back on the bed.

Kurt sighed. “You mean am I ready for one of your legendary massages? Always.”

Blaine raised up and straddled himself across Kurt’s thighs, picking up the ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ candle to be sure it had melted down enough. He blew out the flame, then when it no longer felt dangerously hot, he poured some of the oil into his hand to test. It was pleasantly warm, so he dribbled some directly onto Kurt’s back.

“Oooh,” he blurted out.

“Sorry!”

“No, no, I was just surprised that’s all,” Kurt reassured him. “It actually feels really nice.”

Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief. He spread the oil all around, distributing it evenly on Kurt’s skin. Then he set to work, leaning across him and kneading his muscles, starting with his neck. He gingerly massaged the muscles and tendons, turning Kurt’s head back and forth to help loosen the knots. He spread the tips of his fingers out and rubbed into his shoulders, dragging his thumbs along either side of his spine. He let Kurt’s vocalizations guide him, like the legend from a map; he knew him well enough to tell a moan that meant “keep doing that” from one that meant “harder,” a “too much, be gentle there” from a “that’s the spot.”

He could feel Kurt relax and melt under his fingertips, his little sighs and whimpers causing Blaine’s cock to twitch. He continued to work down his back, pressing his thumbs into the little dimples above his ass and dragging them back up and out. He tried not to pay attention to the feeling of his dick brushing along the cleft between Kurt’s cheeks.

Kurt, on the other hand, wasn’t so subtle. “Mmm, I can tell what this is doing to you.”

Blaine halted. “Um…”

Kurt hauled himself up on an elbow and turned to look at him, no sign of pain on his face. Just a raised eyebrow. “Did I say ‘stop?’”


	13. Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for reference to major character death in canon...I am so sorry.

Blaine smiled, seeing that his manipulation of Kurt’s muscles and tendons had done the job. “No, you did not say stop,” he drawled, gripping Kurt’s hips and purposely intensifying the drag of his cock between Kurt’s ass cheeks. He allowed the massage oil to ease the glide, the pre-come adding to the slip, and eventually slid his hands down to the twin globes of Kurt’s ass, parting them to nestle in closer.

At that moment, Kurt’s phone rang, the song “Moondance” filling the room.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kurt whined. “It’s Dad. I forgot I changed his ringtone when he got on this Van Morrison kick.”

Blaine fell back, slightly annoyed. “Can you let it go to voice mail?”

“No, because I totally forgot to call him about our flight being cancelled, damnit,” Kurt grumbled, climbing out of the bed and swiping his phone open. “Hi Dad.”

“Hey kiddo, I assumed you were gonna call when you got up in the air, but I’m watching the Weather Channel right now. I’m guessing something happened?”

“Um, yeah,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine, who was still gloriously naked, massage oil glistening on his cock. “No flights in and out of New York until this snow clears, though we hope it’s soon. We’ve been…occupying ourselves, in the meantime,” he said, clearing his throat.

“Well, let us know as soon as you leave. Carole’s really looking forward to seeing you both. I think it’ll be good for her, seeing as this Christmas is…well, you know.”

Kurt closed his eyes, remembering. “Yeah, Dad, I know. Um, tell Carole we love her, okay? And we’ll let you know as soon as we’re on the way and get you an estimated time of arrival. We can’t wait to see you guys.”

“Love you Kurt, send our love to Blaine.”

“Love you too, Dad.” He hung up and shuffled back to the bed. Blaine could tell the mood had changed.

Kurt slumped against Blaine, his head on his shoulder. “I miss Finn,” he said.

Blaine nodded and slipped his arms around him. “First Christmas without him. I know, babe, I miss him too.”

Kurt sniffed and huffed out a humorless laugh. “I’m sorry, a moment ago I was ready for round…whatever, but now I just want to cuddle. That okay?”

“That’s more than okay. Come here,” Blaine said as they scooted up against the pillows and pulled the covers up.


	14. Number

Kurt shifted and yawned, popped his neck and rose up in bed.

“Feeling better?” Blaine asked.

“Yes, very, thank you,” he responded. Kurt sighed heavily, shaking his head, rolling his shoulders. “I guess the abrupt turn of the evening did a number on me. I think my body and brain have gone through more physical and emotional responses than any normal human should have to go through.”

Blaine nodded. “Understandable. Well, the massage candle’s resolidified, but I think there was some sweet almond oil in the bathroom?”

“No thanks, I think I’m good now. But I could stand to eat again.”

The loft had gotten a little chilly so they put on their robes and shuffled into the kitchen. After deciding to save the rest of the quick bread for the morning, they spooned leftover pasta into bowls and retreated to the couch. Kurt sat on one end and tucked his feet under Blaine’s thigh, as they ate quietly.

Something caught Blaine’s eye. “Kurt…um, what is that?”

Kurt glanced over at the center of the coffee table and grinned devilishly. “ _That_ , is a [glass candy cane dildo](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41pJq%2Bj5bML.jpg).”

“It was a rhetorical question, considering it was in that box Santana sent. Um, should it be…out in the open?”

“Well, one, I’m a little wary of putting anything glass in my butt.” Kurt said around a mouthful of pasta. “And two…it’s pretty. I think with a little greenery around it, it makes a nice centerpiece.”

“Um, Rachel won’t think so.”

“Rachel’s not here and she doesn’t have to know.”

“Santana  _will_.”

“And she would think it’s hilarious if she saw it, which she won’t since she won’t be back until after the holidays, by which time the decorations will be put away.”

Blaine tilted his head, looking deep in thought. “You know, maybe  _ **I**_  wanted to try it out.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows, slurped a piece of pasta, and swallowed. He pushed his foot further under Blaine’s legs, wiggling a toe just against his ass. “Finish your food and we’ll see.”


	15. Ocean

After washing out their bowls and leaving them to air dry, Kurt checked with the airline’s website.

“Well, good news is they’re starting to clear the runways. Bad news is they can’t get us on a plane to Columbus until probably noon tomorrow.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand. “So, that gives us more time to play…”

“Oh, God,  _come on,_  Blaine, how many orgasms do you expect to wring out of me tonight?” Kurt said, while willingly being led back to the bedroom.

“As many as that box of goodies will allow until we have to leave tomorrow. Now come on, I want to see what else there is in there.”

They sat back on the bed with their legs crossed, the box between them, and Kurt pulled out a cardboard-and-plastic package containing three six-sided dice.

“[Naughty Nights Erotic Dare Dice](http://shoperotic.com/xxxtra-naughty-nights-erotic-dare-dice-p40408.html),” Kurt murmured, reading the box contents aloud. “An erotic and hot dice game that spices up any night with your Lover. Roll the dice and see what they will be doing, to which part of you, and how.”

“Oooooooh, sounds like a dirty D&D!” Blaine said. “Let me open it!”

“Nope,” Kurt said, holding the package away. “I saw it, I get to open it.”

“Alright, I guess,” Blaine pretended to relent…then pounced.

“Hey!” Kurt laughed as he was tackled to the bed, Blaine tickling his sides. “Uncle, uncle!”

“Okay, fine,” Blaine stopped at Kurt’s insistence and looked into his eyes. His breath caught, as it almost always did when he found himself drowning in Kurt’s ocean blue irises. “Um, you win.”

Kurt sat back up, just as caught up in Blaine’s hazel. “If this game’s to be believed, we both will.”


	16. Passion

Kurt let Blaine be the one to rip into the package, after which the [dice](http://shoperotic.com/xxxtra-naughty-nights-erotic-dare-dice-p40408.html) fell between them on the bed. Kurt picked up one die to examine, then another.

“I have to say, some of these are awfully subjective,” he said. “I mean, the ones with body parts and actions are clear enough, but what’s the difference supposed to be between ‘sensually’ doing something and ‘provocatively’ doing it?”

“I don’t know, I guess it’s in the eye of the beholder,” Blaine said, reading the instructions on the back of the package. “Speaking of, you ‘be holdin’ the dice too long.”

“Oh my God, you dork, here,” Kurt laughed. “You can have first throw.”

Blaine took the three dice in both hands, then tossed them on the bed.

“Spank, Toes, Submissively,” he read aloud. The combination bewildered him. “Well,  _that_  can’t be right.”

Kurt tapped his chin in thought. “Hmm, we can work with it. Here, give me your foot.” Blaine extended his foot out from under where he had been sitting on it and held it out. Kurt cradled Blaine’s heel in his palm, then looked at his fiance with a soul-melting innocence. “I’m so sorry to do this... _Sir_ ,” he whispered, as he gave three light taps to the top of Blaine’s toes.

If there was a world record for the shortest amount of time in which one’s cock went from soft to rock hard, Blaine was pretty sure he just broke it.

“Shit,” Blaine blurted. “Um, I think that’s your roll.”

“So it is,” Kurt said. He gathered the dice and tossed.

“Suck, Inner Thighs, Passionately. Well damn they really cut to the chase don’t they?” Kurt fanned himself as he leaned back and spread his legs open.

Blaine practically growled, as he crawled in between Kurt’s legs, kissing his inner thigh gently before sealing his lips to Kurt’s skin, sucking on the flesh until it bruised. Kurt writhed on the bed, gasping for air, his cock filling and rising up. 

He pulled back to admire his handiwork, which wasn’t just the hickey. “So, that enough passion for you?”

Kurt sat up and looked at the mark on his thigh, so teasingly close to his cock. He liked what he saw, and what it meant.

“My turn,” Blaine said as he picked up and rolled the dice again. “Lick, Nipples, Roughl--...oh,  _God_ …”

Kurt hadn’t even waited for Blaine to finish reading the words before pulling him into his lap, laving his tongue over his nipples exactly how the die told him to. He could feel Blaine’s cock dripping on his belly, driving him crazy. Soon he was pinching Blaine’s left nipple while biting his right.

“Kurt,  _aaahhh_ ,” Blaine moaned. “It said lick, not bite, or... _ooohhhh_ , pinch.”

“Don’t care,” he muttered against Blaine’s chest.

Blaine pressed a hand to Kurt’s chest and pushed himself away.

“ _Noooooo_ , don’t,” Kurt whined. “Come back here.”

Blaine laughed, retrieving the dice and giving them to Kurt. “So far the fates have been very good to us. Don’t you want to see what they offer next? Now...toss again.”


	17. Question

Kurt grumbled after Blaine pushed him away, “fucking tease,” and tossed the dice again. “Mmmm…Massage, Ass…Sensually. Well, you kind of already did that.”

“Au contraire, we were interrupted…seems like the fates want us to resume,” Blaine said. “Turn over, come on, on your belly now.” Kurt flopped over and Blaine straddled his thighs, digging his fingers into the globes of Kurt’s ass. While massaging him, he decided to bend down and kiss him right at the top of his crack.

Kurt sighed in contentment, then suddenly propped up. “Wait, I think we’ve been doing this wrong. Give me those directions,” he said, grabbing the cardboard backing. “Shit, we have. Whoever tosses the dice does the action. We’ve been doing the reverse!”

Blaine whimpered, “So? Come on, are you seriously calling the rules on an erotic dice game into question?”

“It’s only fair,” Kurt said. “Now, turn over, I need to do you.”

“Heh, yeah I’ll bet,” Blaine laughed, as he turned onto his belly. “I think you were just looking for an excuse to massage my ass.”

“I don’t need an excuse for that,” Kurt said as sat on Blaine’s legs. He warmed his hands and started to rub down Blaine’s fleshy, generous asscheeks. He dug his thumbs in, close to the crevice between, and mirrored Blaine’s actions from before, kissing along the dimples in his lower back, then down, down his crack, his kisses growing wetter as he got closer to Blaine’s hole.

“Kurt,  _ah_ …” Blaine moaned. “The dice, um, didn’t say…”

“Fuck the dice,” Kurt growled, as he pressed sucking kisses to Blaine’s rim, licking around the edge, spit dripping down Blaine’s ass toward his perineum. Blaine gasped and writhed against Kurt’s tongue, his moans growing louder, as Kurt started to work his tongue into his hole, into the very center of him. Kurt hungrily ate him out, his nose pressed in, his hands pushing his cheeks further apart, as Blaine pulled his knees underneath him and pushed back, riding Kurt’s mouth.

“Jesus, Kurt,  _fuck_ , I’m close” Blaine cried out. Kurt reached down to jerk Blaine off, and it only took a few tugs for Blaine to spurt white streaks all over the sheets underneath him. When he was spent, his face smushed into the pillows, muffling his voice. “Fuck  _me_ , Kurt, that was… _fuck_.”

Kurt tilted up onto his knees, and dragged his now-hard cock across the saliva-soaked cleft of Blaine’s ass. “Oh, we are just getting started.”


	18. Regret

Blaine turned his head to catch his breath. “God, I… _man_ , I…I think I really… _really_  regret coming so fast.”

Kurt was grabbing another condom from the nightstand. “Oh, baby, you must be ‘cum dumb’ right now.”

“No, I um,” Blaine purred, “really wish you had told me to hold off.”

“Really?” Kurt liked seeing this side of his fiance, all filterless and uninhibited. He stroked his hard on a few times, then started to roll on the condom. “Tell you what, why don’t I fuck you for a while, and the next time you want to come, you can’t until I tell you?”

The idea of that alone nearly made Blaine’s cock come to full attention; as it was he was already starting to fill for the next round. “Yes, please, that’s what I want.”

“Okay,” Kurt said. “Oh, and to get us back in the holiday spirit…” He leaned to pick up a bottle out of the box from Santana. The lube was from the same company that made the candy cane flavor, but this one was gingerbread. Kurt poured a generous amount into his palm and coated his cock, then dribbled some on Blaine’s already wet and twitching hole.

Kurt teased Blaine’s rim with the head of his dick, tracing the edges and rubbing up and down his crack, until finally he began to slowly inch into him. He would pull back a half inch, then push a little more, each time making Blaine groan in a mix of desire and frustration. “God, Kurt, you’re just…fuck this is torture but it’s so  _good_.”

“I know,” he smiled. “Just a little more…” Soon he was completely in, his groin pressed fully to Blaine’s ass and his balls against his perineum. They breathed together for a while, just like that, Blaine on his forearms and knees, Kurt draping against his back. He leaned over Blaine’s shoulder to whisper in his ear; “Now, remember…not until I say.” At that, Kurt rose up, grabbed onto Blaine’s hips, and started the slow in-and-out drag.

Blaine bit his lip, grabbing the pillow in front of him and hugging onto it. He couldn’t believe his own recovery time…he was rock hard again and moaning wantonly into the pillow, relishing in the pressure and friction of Kurt’s cock in his ass while trying to hold off another orgasm. He actually loved the challenge of it, and the idea of how much more mind-exploding it would be holding off until he really couldn’t take it anymore.

The slow drag soon wasn’t enough for Blaine, and he was begging Kurt for more, harder, faster. Kurt sped up his thrusts, then tilted Blaine just so until…

“ _Fuck_ , Kurt, so unfair!” Blaine cried out as Kurt hit that sweet spot, brushing over it again and again. Blaine started to wonder just how long he could hold out; the pressure was too great, the heat building in his balls, and he was wondering if the delayed orgasm would really be work it. “I…fuck, I don’t think I can hold on.”

“Yes, you can,” Kurt said, reaching around like before, but instead of jerking Blaine off, he took his thumb and forefinger and pinched around the base of Blaine’s cock. “Remember,  _ah_ …not until I say.”

Kurt’s orgasm was building, Blaine could tell, by how his moans got higher in pitch and his pumping grew more erratic. He leaned down and grabbed Blaine around the chest with his left arm, pulling him up to his knees and pumping upwards into him, still clenching the base of Blaine’s cock with his right hand.

“Ah, ah, ah,  _ah, ah, ah ahhhhhhh!_ ” Kurt sobbed, thrusting hard into Blaine as he came, filling the condom up. He breathed heavily into Blaine’s neck, licking the sweat off of him.

Blaine collapsed back onto Kurt’s chest, gasping for air. “Um…can I come yet?”

“Not yet,” Kurt murmured to the side of his face. “There’s one more toy we haven’t tried.”


	19. Shift

Kurt slid out of Blaine and gently laid him on his back before going to remove, tie-off, and toss the used condom. When he returned, he had taken something out of the box.

Blaine heard it before he saw it, and let out a combination of a laugh and a moan. As it turned out, in addition to the fancy glass candy cane, Santana had included a [candy-striped vibrator](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/vibrators/traditional-vibrators/sp-candy-cane-waterproof-vibrator-6212.aspx), swirled in alternating white and almost-neon pink.

“So,” Kurt smirked devilishly, wielding the buzzing toy in his hand. “How long do you think you can last?”

Blaine shivered, biting his lip. Kurt climbed on the bed, touching Blaine’s knees and encouraging him to shift and bend them up to his chest, exposing his hole, all swollen and sticky. He took his fingers and pressed in and around his rim; Blaine could take three easily, so he thrust them in and out with a twisting motion, smiling at how pliant he was.

Then he picked up the vibrator and started to tease Blaine with it, running it at a gentle speed along the backs of his thighs, the crease of his leg and groin. He held the base of Blaine’s cock tightly as he dragged it across his shaft; Blaine groaned and shifted with the sensation of too much and not enough.

Kurt slid the toy along Blaine’s balls, down that sweet spot until he got to his hole, and stroked the tip along the rim, then pumped just the first couple of inches in and out of him. Blaine made little whimpering noises that spurred Kurt to turn up the knob at the base of the toy; the vibrations grew stronger and louder, as did Blaine’s moaning. His hole swallowed it up and Kurt began to twist and thrust it in and out, then bent it just so, hitting Blaine’s prostate and causing him to thrash on the bed.

“Not yet,” Kurt said. His other hand was still holding tightly to the base of Blaine’s cock. Blaine was biting his lip so hard he could taste blood; tears were running down his temples, his knuckles were white from how hard he grasped the sheets, and his cock was red and throbbing. He could hear his pulse in his ears, waiting to hear permission from Kurt.

Finally, Kurt turned up the toy to high, let go of Blaine’s dick, and said “Alright,  _now_.” Blaine nearly bucked Kurt off the bed with the orgasm that ripped through him. He shot strings of pearly cum that arced across his body to his chest, neck and cheek. His hips thrust into the air as he came, the combined sounds of the creaking bedsprings, the buzzing toy, and Blaine’s panting as he finally came down, exhausted.

Kurt turned off the vibrator and slid it out of Blaine, then returned to clean him up and tuck him in. By the time he had set the alarm on his phone, Blaine was already fast asleep. Kurt snuggled up to Blaine, pressed chest to back, and with heavy eyes and a yawn soon followed.


	20. Time

The light coming through the window woke Blaine before the alarm did. He shivered and turned, pulling the covers close as he snuggled into Kurt’s body. He wrapped his arm around him and nuzzled his cold nose into his neck.

Kurt grunted, yawned. “Mm, what time is it?”

“It’s early, go back to sleep,” Blaine whispered. “We have at least another hour until the alarm.”

“M’okay,” Kurt sniffled, burying his face in Blaine’s hair.

Blaine loved early morning Kurt. He was all warm skin and fine hair and pliant limbs, his breath a little stronger, his hair mussed and falling onto his forehead. He made the most adorable noises as Blaine stroked up and down his back, along his side, over the curve of his ass. His soft cock nestled among chestnut curls, involuntarily twitching with the slightest brush against Blaine’s hip.

Maybe it was the holiday, or the hour, but everything was particularly quiet this time of day. Blaine could barely hear a car or a person or even the hiss of the furnace. Just Kurt’s gentle breathing, the faintest hint of his heartbeat, the very occasional crack of a joint. A reminder that this wonderful, beautiful, alive, visceral being pressed into him was his.

Blaine placed the gentlest kiss upon Kurt’s collarbone, and drifted off again.


	21. Underneath

The next time they awoke was to Kurt’s phone alarm. Kurt shivered a little as he put on a robe against the chill in the loft and went to start the coffee. He was rummaging through the remainder of Cooper’s gift basket to see if anything would be suitable for breakfast, when he remembered the failed trip to the bodega from the night before…and then smiled at all the things that came after.

A pair of arms slipped around him, familiar and warm. “G’morning,” Blaine mumbled, all sleepy and mussed.

“Morning,” Kurt replied, turning to kiss his curls. “Why don’t you get in the shower first, I’ll straighten things out around here, try to figure out something to eat before we hit the road?”

“Mmmm, food, yeah,” Blaine said, nuzzling the back of Kurt’s neck before yawning and stumbling to the shower. Kurt smirked a little at the memory of exactly why Blaine was a little uneasy on his feet. He imagined being fucked that many times in one night would make him a little wobbly as well.

As Kurt tried to make the loft somewhat presentable, knowing Rachel would be back at some point, he picked up the box from Santana and was surprised to feel it still had some weight to it. He was certain they had used everything Santana had given them (and  _boy_  was she going to get a huge thank-you later). He looked underneath a layer of tissue paper to find a tin at the bottom with a note written in multiple colors of crayon:

_“Merry Christmas Cookies from Santana and Brittany and Lord and Lady Tubbington (I promise there’s no cat hair in this batch)”_

Kurt smiled, because as much as he and Blaine had  _thoroughly_  enjoyed all the other gifts, he was glad there was at least something  _normal_  included.

Then he opened the tin. “Of  _course_  they would,” he sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Of course  _who_  would?” Blaine asked. He had just gotten out of the shower, a towel around his torso.

“Santana and Brittany. Look,” he said as he held the tin out to show Blaine the distinctly [penis-shaped cookies](https://farm4.staticflickr.com/3142/2851219753_c7090682b0_z.jpg?zz=1).

Blaine took one out and examined it. “Well, the little bows are festive. And they smell good, I guess breakfast is taken care of.” He took a bite.

“ _Oh my God, Blaine!_ ” Kurt cringed.

“What? Oh…” Blaine realized what exactly biting off a piece of a penis-shaped cookie looked like.

“God, I swear Santana doesn’t think sometimes,” Kurt grumbled. “Maybe we should eat these away from each other…with our eyes closed.”


	22. Vow

Kurt came out of the bathroom, moisturized and coiffed and ready to get dressed. Blaine was in his pants and an untucked polo, still barefoot and munching on leftover quick bread from the night before.

“Gave up on the cookies, huh?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t stomach eating those when I really thought about it. Suggestively lick, yes. Bite into?” Blaine flinched, “ _Nope_. But it did make me think…do you remember those vows I made to you, when I gave you that gum-wrapper ring?”

“How can I forget?” Kurt said. “I still have that thing in a drawer somewhere.”

“Awww!” Blaine said. “Well I just thought, I totally need to make you Christmas cookies when we go home to Lima. Obviously not cock-shaped, but still, I did promise at least twice a year.”

“That you did.” Kurt grabbed a piece of bread off of Blaine’s plate and walked into the bedroom area to pick out an outfit. Blaine followed him and watched how the muscles in Kurt’s back and shoulders flexed under the skin as he perused the clothes rack. He couldn’t resist; he came up behind Kurt, kissed his shoulder, then the top of his spine, then the side of his neck.

Kurt turned around. “You know what else you promised in those gum wrapper vows?”

Blaine knew, but he wanted to hear Kurt say it. “What?”

“That you would kiss me  _wherever_  and  _whenever_  I wanted,” Kurt whispered. He then dived in and kissed Blaine hungrily, palming his rapidly-stiffening cock in his pants. “How much time do we have?”

“We have to leave for the airport in an hour,” Blaine gasped.

Kurt smirked, tossing away his towel. “Plenty of time.”


	23. Wish

Blaine immediately stripped off the few items of clothing he had put on and pushed Kurt down on the bed, pressing down into him as he kissed across his face. His hands hovered over his hair.

“You just styled it,” Blaine said.

“And I can restyle it, just come here,” Kurt said, grabbing the back of Blaine’s head and pulling him back down to kiss him. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt’s strands, pulling a little and eliciting a moan. He let his lips and tongue drag across Kurt’s throat as he shifted until both of their cocks were aligned. The friction was delicious, with Kurt wrapping his legs around Blaine and thrusting up to meet him, sweat and precum offering only a little slide. Blaine reached for the gingerbread lube left from Santana’s gift, popping the top.

“What do you want?” he rasped into Kurt’s ear.

“I want you to fuck me into the mattress,” Kurt whined.

“As you wish,” Blaine grinned. He sat up on his knees and poured some lube into his palm, warming it with his fingers before touching and kissing Kurt’s right knee, motioning him to spread out for him.

Kurt looked glorious like this, needy and open and everything exposed. Blaine took his time, circling Kurt’s hole with a slick finger and feeling his cock harden more with every little mewl that escaped Kurt’s mouth. He teased his rim with the pad of his index finger, then pressed in a little at a time with little twists that made Kurt squirm with delight. Soon he was thrusting his finger in and out with due speed, adding another finger as Kurt relaxed, then a third right after when Kurt was grabbing at the sheets begging for it.

“God, Blaine, fuck me right now, please,” Kurt pleaded, perspiration beading on his brow as he rocked and squeezed around Blaine’s fingers.

Blaine simply nodded, rolled a condom onto his steel-hard shaft, then slicked himself with more lube. He settled in between Kurt’s legs and bent down to kiss him softly.  Holding the tip of his cock against his hole, he slowly pressed into him. The tight pressure around him was almost too much as he worked his way in; Kurt assisted by reaching down to grab Blaine’s ample ass, and pulled him in further. He shut his eyes, wishing for this to last longer than a minute.

Once he was fully seated Kurt groaned and dug his fingertips into Blaine’s hips, causing him to buck. Everything was just so tight and hot and overwhelming, and he drove into Kurt over and over, holding Kurt’s knee and pressing it closer to his chest. The noises Kurt made were his favorite noises. They were Kurt uninhibited, primal, sexual, and they lit a fire in Blaine that made him thrust harder and faster into Kurt.

“I’m so close Blaine,” Kurt cried.

“Me too, can you hold on?”

Kurt gasped, “I…I can try.”

“Okay,” Blaine said. He slipped out of Kurt just for a moment to reconfigure their positions, getting on his knees to sit up and then pulling Kurt back onto his cock. He grabbed Kurt’s hips and pistoned his cock in and out, feeling the heat in his groin build and build until…

“ _Ahh, now_ Kurt, touch yourself,” he grunted out, Kurt reached with the hand not gripping his pillow and tugged his own cock a few times until he was spurting pearly white streams onto his belly. His hole contracted around Blaine and that was it for him, as he pulsed deeply into Kurt again and again. When they were both spent, Kurt was splayed out on the bed on his back, as Blaine leaned back on his palms, both panting as if they had run a marathon.

“So,” Kurt gasped. “We have 15 minutes. Let’s hope the TSA lines aren't slow.”


	24. Yesterday

After a quick clean up, redressing and a last-minute scan of the loft, they locked up and raced to the airport.

They ended up in separate security lines for some reason, then Kurt was held up by someone in front of him who had way more body piercings than were normal, and an older gentleman who had trouble taking off and putting on his shoes. By the time he was out of the security line he and Blaine were running through the terminal to their gate.

When they were finally on the plane, Kurt asked, “Can you imagine if we had been stuck here yesterday?”

“Ugh,” Blaine responded. “I don’t even want to think about that. I’d rather think about all the ways we did, um, _stick_ , yesterday. _And_ this morning,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows and squeezing Kurt’s thigh.

Kurt willed himself to not get hard. “Oh, that reminds me, you put everything up before we left the loft, right?”

“Yes, Santana and Brittany’s gift is all packed away from prying eyes, safe and sound.”

“You sure?”

Blaine paused.

“ _Blaine_?”

“Um, 99.9 percent sure?”

***

When they finally got off the plane in Columbus, Kurt turned his phone off of airplane mode. Immediately there was a text from Rachel:

From Rachel: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING ON THE COFFEE TABLE?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos, and asks! Happy Holidays!


End file.
